


Certain People

by anaeifly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: An original poem I wrote about the different kinds of people we encounter in life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Certain People

**Certain People**  
  
There are certain people,  
The bite of whose words still stings,  
Whose actions feel like the cut of a knife,  
For they are those who would stare into space  
While a short while away  
You cry out in silent pain.  
  
There are certain people  
Whose faces you simply cannot forget  
You see them once  
And their faces burn in your mind  
Until practically the end of time.  
  
There are certain people  
You see maybe once or twice a day,  
The sight of whose face  
Can make your hands tremble, your face burn  
Can make you smile, laugh, want to cry.  
  
And then there are those people  
Whose eyes you could look into the whole day long  
And always see the love they feel for you,  
The sight of whose face  
Makes you feel  
At home.


End file.
